


Cuddles (Mihyun)

by Byeolie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, MiHyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byeolie/pseuds/Byeolie
Summary: A Mihyun fluffIn which Mina and Dahyun stays in bed to cuddle.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Mihyun - Relationship
Kudos: 63





	Cuddles (Mihyun)

It's saturday. And Mina likes saturday as much as she likes Dahyun snuggling close to her. She placed a soft kiss on top of Dahyun's head. Dahyun's so warm, and fluffy, and Mina likes how Dahyun smells.

Dahyun is Mina's favorite scent.

Red,blue,purple. Dahyun suits those colors, and Mina couldn't hide a smile seeing those right on Dahyun's neck down to her collar bones. She look so pretty. And prettier when she wear those marks. With that, everyone would know Dahyun belongs to Mina and Mina only.

Mina likes marking Dahyun and telling the world she owns her. Mina is a little bit possessive, just a tiny bit more than Dahyun.

Dahyun whimpers in her sleep, brows furrowed together, with her arms wrapping around Mina's waist tighter. She's so stressed out these past few days, she often get nightmares but Mina is always there to hold her and protect her even if it's just a nightmare, "It's okay, I'm here." Mina caressed the younger's cheek using her thumb, and with just that, Dahyun's nightmare flew away, Mina knows.

Mina is Dahyun's safe place.

Slowly, Dahyun's eyes flattered open. Sometimes, when she wakes up with Mina facing her, she mistakenly think she's still in a dream. Mina's beauty is so unreal, it's hard to believe she's just a mere human. No one could match Mina, Dahyun swears with all of her heart.

"Morning Dahyunie." a peck lands on Dahyun's nose, and she giggles at it, feeling the butterflies going crazy inside her stomach. Mina has a habit of doing that, and Dahyun thinks it's a very good habit. She likes it.

Minutes passed after they woke up from their sleep. Dahyun struggles to escape Mina's embrace no matter how much she squirms her way out. Mina is unbelievably stronger than her, and it's funny how she used to think she's the strongest between the two of them. Dahyun eventually gave up in trying, a sigh of defeat left her mouth, "Guess you're not planning to let me go huh?"

Mina nodded. "You're too precious to me, I can't just let you go that easily you know? I'm afraid I won't be able to find another like you" Dahyun rolls her eyes at how dramatic Mina sounds like. Nevertheless, she feels assured Mina doesn't plan leaving her.

She receives another peck from the latter but this time it lands on her lips. Mina's plump lips feels so soft and nice, and she thinks she wants more than just that. Mina pulled Dahyun closer with her leg wrapped ontop of the younger's waist, and starts to whisper things that makes Dahyun blush and giggle.

Still, Dahyun can't get over Mina's duality in bed, sometimes she's soft and gentle, and sometimes well, let's leave that in your imagination—But either way, Dahyun loves Mina more than chocolates and choco pie. 

Looking lovingly at each others eyes, a smile formed onto their lips. Dahyun can't imagine living without Mina anymore, and Mina feels the same. 

A tint of blush appeared on their cheeks as if they just read each other's thoughts. It's possible. There's no doubt they could hear themselves confessing their love for each other just by staring deeply at one another's eyes. 

Dahyun rarely hears Mina say 'I love you' to her but even though it's like that, she never doubt Mina's love for her. And since Mina is Japanese, She knows Mina prefers to show rather than tell, and she does not oppose that. She like it that way anyway. 

"Sorry." Dahyun breathed as she strokes Mina's hair gently. She didn't do anything terrible behind Mina's back, promise. She would never do something that could hurt Mina, it's just that there's something bothering her for a while now. 

"For what? I don't remember you doing something bad, so what is it?" It sounds quiet and calm, it almost came out as a whisper. Mina is curious, she is. And a little bit nervous. Dahyun suddenly blurting out an apology, scares her a little.

"For being too close with Momo and Sana," Mina smiled. She thought it was something serious, it almost gave her a heart attack. "It must've upset you when I'm being clingy too them or when they're—"

"It's fine. It doesn't upset me actually and you don't have to feel guilty about it. Momo and Sana are my friends and you're my girlfriend. I have a whole lot of trust in them especially you."

"But don't you feel jealous? Even just a little?" Curiosity wandered around Dahyun's eyes. Sure, Mina doesn't show much of her emotions around most people but it's impossible if she doesn't feel jealous once in a while right? 

"Of course I feel jealous sometimes. I'm a human after all, but I like to shrug it off knowing I'm the only one who could give you these." Slender fingers trailed down Dahyun's neck, tracing the beautiful marks on her skin. The smirk across Mina's face made Dahyun blush. 

"Only I can do things they can't do to you that's why I don't worry too much about their lame pick up lines. You're not the type to fall for those, anyway." Mina added.

Dahyun buried her face into Mina's chest, "Meanie. You don't have to say those things." She mumbled. "Minari you pabo."

Mina giggled. How did she end up having such a cute girlfriend? Well She's not complaining. Not at all. Having Dahyun is more than a blessing to her. 

"Ah, you're too cute!" Mina pinched Dahyun's cheek. "I should call a doctor, my heart's going to explode."

"Stop pinching me, you mean penguin!" Dahyun playfully glares at Mina while pouting. "Yah, listen to me~" She whined. Her cheeks must be very red right now. Aigoo poor squishy cheeks.

"Shh. Let me. It's the destiny of your chubby cheeks, Dubu-ya." Mina surely enjoys what she's doing. Teasing Dahyun is always fun. 

Dahyun did the same to Mina for she wants to make the penguin feel the feeling of her cheeks being pinched without mercy. With that being said, the two started their day with a cuddle fight in bed. And the other kind of fight where they take turns hovering on top of each other—


End file.
